CP - January, 2385
This page chronicles posts #13161-13280 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2385. *CP - December, 2384 *CP - February, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Finding a new place, KITAAN DHOW shows N’LANI DHAJA and she loves the house. He is pleased that she is so into it and it is close to everything so they make a final decision. MARGIANNE SAVOI is on the planet and visiting with ISKANDER AL-KHALID when ILIAS AL-KHALID comes home. They talk and the boys then leaves to give them some private time. Second Week In the new, ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) is now living with DEKE FORSYTHE. She is getting back to normal after the death of her son and trying to move on with her life. KATAL UNA goes out to lunch with MIXIE BRIDGES where Mixie tells her about the engagement to Tony. Katal is happy but then goes into labour and is taken to the hospital. FARAN UNA soon arrives and soon enough the newest Una is welcomed, FARHI UNA (January 08, 2385). N’LANI DHAJA continues to think about her own journey into the future and talks to KITAAN DHOW about it one more time in hopes that he will talk to Bryce. KITAAN then goes to BRYCE WREN and talks to him about his problem. Bryce offers to help if he can get some help with his daughter from time to time. KOHSII VENIK is out shopping when she runs into MIKAEL ISLANOVICH who she has had business deals with. He brings her out to lunch and flirts though it goes over her head. ILIAS AL-KHALID is going back from school with KURON DIX kidnaps him. Bringing him to some caves in Belgium, he beats the boy and then sends for Iskander. MARGIANNE SAVOI worries and contacts ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about Iskander and Ilias. Andrus offers to do what he can and heads off for a rescue. ISKANDER is now with KURON but losing the battle. He is badly beaten when ANDRUS arrives and kills the Nausicaan/Klingon mix and manages to just save ILIAS from drowning. ANDRUS and MARGIANNE then meet at the hospital where she thanks him for being so helpful. KOHSII and MIKEAL are touring around his ship, the UNUS when he shows her his quarters. The tension breaks and he is able to convince her to accept oral from him before going for a nap/cuddle. Third Week Back home, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE explains why he was called away (sans Margi references) and VYLIN ELBRUNNE thinks he is very sexy as a hero and they get busy! ILIAS AL-KHALID wakes up and discusses the happenings with ISKANDER AL-KHALD, expressing to him that he has lost his faith in Allah. On ‘vacation’ on the planet, SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN is living in Dubai near her family with SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN. They’re preparing a dinner for them all to get closer together. SIOMANE TARA is in San Francisco where she meets with ZAYN VONDREHLE who is happy to take her away to a hotel and have some adult time. ANDURS is brought out by his son EDWARD ELBRUNNE who surprises him by going to a strip club. There, CARLYLE SORENSEN is released from his rehab and allowed to live on his own. ASLHEY MOSS is on Earth to keep up with her masters and Shawn, but is working at the strip club for a friend, giving ANDRUS a dance. When ANDRUS sees she is walking home alone, he offers ASHLEY a ride and they get to talking before he stops her advances. Fourth Week With BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA at the house, KITAAN DHOW hopes to get the kid motivated. Seeing how smart he is, Kitaan hopes to stimulate him more by teaching him some Trill. KEIKO MUNROE is worried when she gets the announcement from Damar about the war. SHAWN MUNROE returns home and they decide that he will go get the girls on the Enterprise. SHAWN communicates with QUESTA who agrees since the Enterprise is a good ship. Cardassia Plots Second Week Needing to apologize, DURAS VENIK contacts KOHSII and they are able to make up a little bit. They talk about their relationship and Kohsii tells him that she is willing to have Ozara as a co-wife if that is what it will take. DURAS, shocked by Kohsii, tells OZARA BRIK about the idea of them getting married and promises that when all this with the Romulans is over they can marry. Duras continued to get more and more sickly, but explains he is fine. MERIK EVEK has some troubles with the new security precautions and his temper gets the better of him. QUESTA DAMAR is there to help out and gives him special medical clearance. QUESTA then seeks out CORAT DAMAR, telling her about her progress, as well as offering her moral support in these harder times. Third Week Answering an advertisement, new character SHAYLA RESIO goes to AVARIN INDUS and inquires about joining his firm. He agrees to look things over if she would be willing to be a secretary as well. OZARA BRIK and DURAS VENIK are on Chin’toka III when they are attacked by Jevriani and his warbirds. A lot of people are killed and fAARIX DAMAR is brought over some 2401, helping them fight the Romulans off, but not before red matter is deployed and the planet left barren. YORKIN KORINAS, QUESTA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR are all brought in to discuss where to go from here and implement an emergency evacuation of the surrounding areas with OZARA’s advice. OZARA then interviews the new person and discovers that fAARIX is from the future and sends him to the Prakesh. QUESTA then contacts CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD on the station to get his help with Korinas to lure the Kazon’s into fighting now. Fourth Week Upset by the events on Chin’toka, CORAT DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR reunite on his ship. One thing leads to another and they have sex, getting her pregnant to show the Romulans they are not scared. CORAT then visits with fAARIX DAMAR and questions him, getting information on the future and uses his help with his Gweni mother back on the Mavelle. Once back on Prime, CORAT sends an address to the Union declaring war on the Romulans. AVARIN INDUS gets word of this and talks to SIYAL INDUS. He tells her about the new woman he is hiring as well as what Damar said about Chin’toka and his parents coming to stay with them. fAARIX arrives to Prime and boards the Mavelle under the alias BAHSIL ZAYAS. He is GWENI DAMAR’s new guard and talks to her some about her daily life before sharing tea. ZAYAS (fAARIX) is then sent to bracelet people who are deemed important enough to be saved if there is an attack. He goes to AVARIN’s home where he gets him, ZETERI INDUS, the other kid and Avarin’s parents. In the meantime, he has a touching moment with the little version of his future wife. Bajor Plots First Week Needing to talk, ALLYSANN MAENAK sends a letter to KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) and invites him to come see her. They are able to talk more civilly but things are still tense. They make up the decision to no longer live at Varnadas now they aren’t in the foursome. Around Bajor, ZAHIR AL-KHALID is on a Syndicate planet when he runs into NPC Tom. There, he tells him about his brother Iskander and pays to have something done about it. Word gets around and the Klingon/Nausicaan named KURON DIZ meets with TAHMOH who is back on Bajor. He is paid to tell him about Isknder’s real identity. Fourth Week Getting home late with her drunk sister, ALLYSANN MAENAK uses the time to talk to KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) about their future. She wants another baby but he refuses, telling her instead he is going to make a move with the Romulan rebellion. Mars Plots First Week On Mars, TAHMOH ALMIN and MARIAME ALMIN celebrate the holidays the best way they know how - kid free and naked. She has a surprise for him, as well as a new phoenix tattoo on her leg. Zalda Plots Second Week Arriving for their vacation, AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN are pleased that the long trek is over. They get settled into their hotel and then discuss buying some more Torp’s for the children and their voyage home. Romulan Plots First Week Working towards his ultimate goal, NA’LEV JEVRIANI summons SULLAN S’TOKKR to see him and finds out he is a true T’Kassus patriot. Once that is established, he gives the young man an assignment with the Syndicate to get red matter. SULLAN then goes out and makes an exchange of Syndicate prisoners they broke out of Fable II for the red matter formula. VINDOR LATORIAN is out to meet with him as the contact and they make the change. SULLAN returns to the planet and is told by KHOAL PARDEK that he is to look after the mining operation for the red matter materials and work with a Romulan named Nero. Second Week On Romulus, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK has once more taken on his alias of PREM R’MORA. He finds VRIHA K’PREL and interrogates her, taking her face and using her identity to get an in, inside of the Praetorial home. Third Week Moving up with ‘her’ plans, VRIHA K’PREL (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) seeks out KHOAL PARDEK and tells him that she wants to be used more than just a babysitter. He listens to her and then hears about her knowledge of Cardassian ships and employs her ideas. #01 January, 2385 #01 January, 2385 #01 January, 2385